Vérité ou Conséquence?
by PeTaTe
Summary: Au jour de l'an, les maradeurs font la fête dans leurs dortoir. Il décide de jouer au fameux jeu "Vérité ou Conséquence". Slash RemusSirius


Salut!!! Voici un one shot de ma part. J'ai pensé à ça un jour où je n'avais pas d'inspiration pour "A porté de la main". J'ai écrit ça dans mon cahier et j'ai enfin décidé de le mettre sur le net. Corriger pas ma gentille Nardy d'amûr!! Michi Nardy! Alors voici les trucs habituels:

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Rowling créatrice du monde magique de Harry Potter. Mais je dirais pas non pour avoir deux ou trois personnages... Comme mumus ou sevy par exemple ;)  
Rating : R LEMON POWAA!!!! Lol  
Auteur : BeNaNe  
Résumé: Au jour de l'an, les maraudeurs font la fête dans leur dortoir. Ils décident de jouer au fameux jeu"Vérité ou Conséquence".

Attention: Ceci est un slash. Donc, couple homosexuel. Homophobe sarrêtez de lire dès maintenant, passez votre chemin!

Couple: Remus/Sirius

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une tite review, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur!

Vérité ou Conséquence?

La salle commune était très calme en cette soirée de Nouvel An. Ce qui était des plus rare. La raison: tous les élèves avaient rejoint leurs familles pour les vacances. À vrai dire, pas tous les élèves, quatre griffondors de septième année était resté. Ces quatre garçons, aussi connus sous le nom de maraudeurs, fêtaient allègrement dans leur dortoir...

-Je crois qu'on... qu'on a assez bu, essaya péniblement de dire Sirius.

-Ouais, t'as... t'as raison, P-Paddy, dit James entre deux gorgées de Firewhisky.

Un garçon aux cheveux couleur miel et aux yeux brun doré les regardait se saouler, à l'écart. À vrai dire, il _le _regardait. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensés. D'ailleurs, ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers une seule et unique personne.

-Remus tu... tu bois pas? demanda Sirius en s'approchant du garçon.

Sirius avançait d'un pas mal assuré et boitait légèrement. Il tomba littéralement sur Remus. Il était totalement affalé sur le lycanthrope et ce dernier parut extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il rougit et essaya de se dépêtrer de cette étreinte. Padfoot se releva tant bien que mal en s'excusant. Il replaça quelques mèches de cheveux noirs derrière ses oreilles et s'assit à coté de Remus. James n'avait pas manqué une miette de la scène mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Hey, j'ai une idée, les gars! s'exclama Peter.

Il était assit sur son lit et regardait les trois autres maraudeurs. James vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et dit:

-Ha oui? C'est quoi, Peter?

-On joue à Vérité-Conséquence! s'exclama Peter en trépignant sur place.

James et Sirius semblèrent trouver l'idée géniale mais Remus était mal à l'aise. Justement, James avait l'intention de mettre des choses au clair grâce à ce jeu, entre deux des maraudeurs... Il devra remercier Peter pour ça.

-Ouais!!! S'exclamèrent James etSirius.

Sirius regarda vers Remus, à coté de lui, et remarqua que ce dernier n'avait pas l'air d'approuver l'idée.

-Rem... Tu vas jouer? demanda t'il.

-Euh... je ne sais pas...

-Allez! Sitepléééé, fait ça pour... pour moi, Moony!s'exclama-t-il en se collant à Remus.

Il fit des yeux de chiens battu et Remus accepta à contre coeur.

-D'accord, d'accord...

-Yeah! s'exclamèrent les trois griffondors.

-Alors, qui commence? demanda Remus.

-Bah... Peter, dit Sirius en se décollant de Remus, vu qu'il a eu l'idée.

-D'accord. James! Vérité-Conséquence? demanda Peter de sa voix couinante.

-Je... J'vais commencer en douceur, vérité.

-Je sais! Tu as demandé combien de fois, à Lily pour sortir avec toi ? demanda Peter, d'un air amusé.

-Ah... euh... bin, 2-3 fois quoi...

-James! s'exclama Sirius, tu dois dire la vérité.

Le brun marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible.

-Allez ! Réponds! dit, cette fois-ci, Remus.

-43 fois... vous êtes content?!

Les trois maraudeurs ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à gorge déployée et James fulmina.

-Bon,ça va hein? TAISEZ VOUS!

Ils s'arrêtèrent net devant le visage furieux de leur ami. Sirius essuya une larme qui avait coulé pendant son hilarité et dit:

-Et elle a toujours dit non!

Puis il recommença à rire, très vite suivi par les deux autres.

-C'est ça marrez vous... dit James.

Quand ses amis arrêtèrent enfin de rire, c'est à dire après une dizaine de minute, James put enfin continuer le jeu.

-Moony, Vérité-Conséquence?

-Ah... euh... dit Remus se rendant compte qu'il jouait toujours, bin...vérité...

-Ok hum... dit il en faisant mine de réfléchir, Je l'ai. Sois franc, tu aimes les filles ou les gars?

-James!

Remus vira rouge comme une pivoine et Sirius revint à ces cotés. Il était tombé par terre durant son hilarité. Il regarda Remus d'un air avide de savoir. James les regarda d'un air amusé. Peter... lui on s'en fou.(Lol, moi pas aimé Peter? NOOON jamais voyons...)

-Tu réponds? Où si tu préfères avoir une conséquence... dit James en regardant Sirius et Remus, alternativement.

-James...

-Réponds!

-Les gars...

Sirius ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres et James semblait satisfait de la réponse. «J'avais raison... C'est sur et certain, maintenant, pas de doute. Il est amoureux de Sirius.» pensa James. «Maintenant, à ton tour, Black.»

-Merci d'être honnête, Remus. Tu nous as répondu franchement. Hein Sirius, lui il est honnête! De plus, la réponse ne doit certainement pas te déplai...

-Mais, ta gueule, James! s'exclama Sirius en virant rouge cramoisi.

Remus ne comprenait rien à rien de cet drôle de conversation. Il dit:

-Euh... Sirius? Vérité-Conséquence?

Sirius se tourna vers Remus et dit d'une voix mal assuré:

-Euh... vérité, mettons...

-Qu'est ce que Prongs a voulu dire?

James s'écroula, totalement hilare, sur le lit et Sirius devint livide.Peter ne comprenait rien (pas new ça... bon m'la ferme) et Remus attendait la réponse de son ami.

-Allez Sirius! On veut savoir! s'exclama James, avant de repartir à rire.

-James, TA GUEULE!!!

-Sirius, tu réponds? Ou tu prends une conséquence? demanda Remus, de sa voix calme.

-D'accord, d'accord! James voulait dire que...

« Putin, qu'est-ce que je peut bien dire... »

-Que...

-Je n'étais pas honnête avec vous...

-Et?

-Je ne vous ai pas dit que...

-Que...

-Je suis amoureux.

« Bien joué! »

-Ah bon... dit Remus en baissant les yeux, visiblement déçu.

-C'est qui? Couina Peter.

-Wo, c'est à mon tour là! Bon Peter, Vérité-Conséquence?

-Conséquence!

-Demain, tu ira dire à Snivellus qu'il est sexy! s'exclama Sirius, un air sadique dans le regard.

-YARK!!! Sirius, t'es vraiment cruel!

-Je sais, mwahahahaha!

Tout le monde était plié en deux d'hilarité face à l'expression de total dégoût de Peter.

-ARK!!! Tu vas payer, Sirius! Vérité-Conséquence!

« Bien oui, tu veux me faire embrasser Snape! Bravo, je me laisserai pas prendre! »

-Vérité!

-Qui aimes tu? Mwahahahaha!

James redoubla d'hilarité, Sirius devint blanc et Peter et Remus attendaient la réponse avec impatience.

-NAON!!!

-Allez, réponds, dirent James et Peter.

-Et si tu réponds pas tu devras... rouler un patin à Snivellus, ajouta Peter d'un air victorieux.

Sirius n'avait plus d'issus.

-Alors? demanda Remus de sa voix douce, avide de savoir.

-D'accord... J'peux dire seulement à Peter?

-NON! S'exclamèrent les trois maraudeurs.

« J'vais mourir!! Faut absolument que je le dise? En plus, Remus est là... Il va me rejeter... »

Il se tourna vers Remus et le regarda de ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Ce dernier attendait toujours impatiemment. James dut voir la lueur de détresse dans les yeux de son ami et décida de lui donner un coup de main.

-Peter, moi ça m'intéresse pas, vient...

-Mais je veux savoir, moi!

James saisit Peter par les épaules et le poussa en dehors du dortoir. Il sortit à son tour et avant de partir remua les lèvres en quelque chose qui voulait dire "Bon courage". Puis il dit à Peter tout en fermant la porte:

-J't'expliquerais, Peter.

Sirius reporta son regarda sur Moony.

-Bah, euh... Sirius, t'ai pas obligé de me le dire, tu sais... C'est qu'un jeu après tout, dit Remus.

Il entreprit de se lever du lit pour sortir lui aussi mais Sirius le maintint par les épaules et le fit s'asseoir.

-Euh... Moony, tu DOIS savoir...

-Mais, Sirius, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais savoir de qui tu es... amoureux...

Sirius déglutit difficilement. C'était le moment ou jamais... Il s'assit à coté de son ami, et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Moony... tu dois savoir de qui je suis amoureux. Cette personne est tellement merveilleuse... Puisque c'est toi Remus... Je t'aime!

Le rythme de la respiration de Remus était accéléré et se faisait sifflante. Il était viré rouge pivoine devant la déclaration deSirius. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire! Sirius l'aimait!

Sirius quant à lui commençait à désespérer. Remus ne répondait rien. Il ne l'aimait pas...

-Je comprendrais que tu ne veuille plus être mon ami...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase puisque Remus s'était déjà emparé de ses lèvres. Sirius posa ses mains sur la taille fine du loup-garou et le rapprocha pour réduire l'espace entre leurs deux corps. Remus mit ses mains sur sa nuque et entrouvrit les lèvres pendant que Sirius faisait de même. Leurs langues dansaient dans un rythme endiablé. Remus se sentait littéralement fondre et commença à jouer avec les cheveux soyeux de Sirius. Quand ils se lâchèrent enfin, il dit d'une voix douce après avoir reprit son souffle:

-Sirius, je t'aime, moi aussi. Je t'aime tellement. J'avais seulement peur que tu me rejettes...

-Jamais je ne t'aurais abandonné, Moony! répondit précipitamment Sirius avant de coucher Remus sur le lit et de recommencer à l'embrasser.

Remus glissa sa main sous la chemise de Sirius pour lui caresser le torse. Ce dernier frissonna d'excitation et une vague de chaleur s'empara de son entrejambe. Séparant enfin leurs lèvres, Sirius accota son front à celui de son petit ami. Leurs souffles chauds se mélangeant, Remus soupira d'aise. Son pantalon était affreusement serré et leurs érections se frottaient au travers des tissus.

-Moony... Moony, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai envie de toi, trop longtemps... J'ai envie de toi, Moony... souffla Sirius en parcourant le torse de Remus du bout des doigts.

Remus avait aussi très envie... mais il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était prêt. Le loup en lui, par contre hurlait de prendre Sirius sauvagement, immédiatement.

-Sirius, je...

Remus avait dit cela pendant que Sirius léchait et mordillait sensuellement son lobe d'oreille tout en essayant d'enlever l'encombrant chandail. Face à toute ces caresses exquises, Remus se liquéfiait totalement. Le loup en lui finit par l'emporter et il renversa Sirius sur le lit afin d'être au dessus et susurra:

-Oh oui, moi aussi, Sirius!

Sa voix était nettement rauque et Sirius en tremblait d'excitation et de désir. Remus ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit puisqu'il s'était déjà emparé des lèvres beaucoup trop tentantes. Il fit voyager ses mains sous la chemise de Sirius, lui tirant quelques gémissements sourds contre sa bouche toujours occupée.

-Oh Remuuuus, je t'aime tellement! s'exclama Sirius quand Remus quitta sa bouche pour attaquer son cou.

Il décida définitivement que les vêtements étaient trop encombrants. D'ailleurs, la bosse sous son jeans qui menaçaitd'éclater en disait long. Il commença par remonter le pull rouge de Remus découvrant ainsi un corps mince et pâle mais ferme et légèrement musclé. Il se mit au dessus de Remus et commença à parsemer le ventre plat de millier de baisers. Il embrassait de plus en plus haut tout en montant le chandail. Il s'attarda à ses seins doré en les mordilla, les suçota et les martyrisa de ses dents.Remus gémissait à chaque nouvelle caresse.

-Oh Sirius, j'en peux plus!

Sirius sourit devant la supplication mais continua sa torture. Il finit par enlever le fichu chandail et le fit voler dans un coin du dortoir. En quelque seconde, il enleva le sien et Remus tendit la main pour caresser le torse musclé et bronzé qui était la convoitise de plusieurs filles.

-Siriuuuuusss... Je t'en prie! Gémit Remus pendant que Sirius frottait son érection contre la sienne au travers de leurs pantalons. Sirius se recula et s'assit sur les cuisses de Remus commençant à lui déboutonner le jean. Il faisait cette torture d'une lenteur affreuse. Remus n'en pouvaitvraiment plus, son érection était douloureuse et insupportable. Il fit de même avec la boutonnière du jean de Sirius. Ce dernier semblait tout aussi excité par la situation et avait de la misère à continuer sa lente torture. Ilse leva pour faire glisser le pantalon de Remus et le lança pour qu'il aille rejoindre la chemise et le chandail au sol. Remus fit de même avec le pantalon de Sirius et le saisit par les épaules pour l'embrasser ànouveau. Tout les deux désormais en boxer, ils mouvaient leurs bassins en un rythme lascifs et leurs langues se menait une danse effrénée et endiablée.

-Oh Moony... gémit Sirius contre les lèvres de Remus.

Il se recula et descendit vers l'entrejambe de Remus, encore recouvert par le boxer. Il était tellement excité qu'il enleva le boxer s'en même sesoucier s'il le déchirait pour dévoiler le membre érigé à l'extrême. Il fixa avec convoitise et approcha sa bouche rosée du gland pourpre. Remus haletait et sa respiration se faisait plus saccadée à chaque seconde. Sirius le torturait véritablement, une exquise torture d'ailleurs. Il embrassait le gland et faisait glisser sa langue sur le long du sexe durcit. Il massait délicatement les testicules tout en continuant son supplice.

-S'il te plait, Sirius... s'il te plait... pria Remus afin qu'il le libère enfin.

Sirius semblait avoir comprit et engloutit totalement le membre gorgée de sang. Il commença par de lent va-et-vient mais Remus lui tint la tête pour qu'il accélère la cadence. Ce ne fut pas bien long avant que le lycanthrope ne jouisse dans la bouche chaude et humide de son amant, Sirius se redressa en avalant goulûmentle liquide amer et salé. Il approcha son visage de celui de Remus pour l'embrasser toujours aussi passionnément. Maintenant, Sirius était vraiment, mais vraiment excité et son boxer qui menaçait d'éclater pouvait en témoigner. Remus dut s'en apercevoir puisqu'il renversa Sirius pour lui enlever ledit boxer en un quart deseconde. Il étouffa une exclamation en voyant le membre fièrement dressé. Le vêtement retrouva le sol et Sirius l'embrassa en le renversant à son tour.

-Sirius prend moi! Supplia Remus avant de balbutier des paroles dénuées de sens.

Il écarta les cuisses et Sirius le regarda avec désir.

-Oh oui, Remus, répondit Sirius en un souffle. Ça risque de faire mal...

Il se positionna et plaça son sexe devant l'anus de Remus. Ce dernier lui donna le signal et Sirius le pénétra lentement et doucement. Il s'arrêtait à rythme régulier pour laisser Remus s'habituer à cette intrusion. Remus lançait des gémissements de douleur mêlés à du plaisir. Enfin, Sirius le pénétra complètement et Remus gémit de plus belle, mais cette fois, seulement de plaisir.

-Oh ouiii, Rius, t'arrête pas surtout! s'exclama il en mouvant le bassin en un rythme effréné, invitant Sirius à faire de même.

Le Sirius en question n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'arrêter et commença à sont tour à se mouvoir au rythme de son amant.

-Que c'est bon, Remus! Gémit Sirius en accélérant le mouvement. Je t'aime, Remus, je t'aime!

Sirius continuait ses mouvements frénétiques en heurtant la prostate de Remus. Dans un dernier mouvement, ils jouirent simultanément en criant le prénoms de l'autre. Ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux et s'endormirent rapidement, fatigués de ces ébat passionnés...

James entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Quand il vit les deux corps nus et enlacés de ses amis il sortit et dit à Peter:

-T'as eu une idée géniale Peter! J'peux te jurer que Sirius et Remus te remercieront demain!

-

Vous avez aimé? J'espère... J'en reviens pas, j'ai écrit un autre lemon! De plus, je l'ai écrit en cours d'histoire Lol. Mes profs sont vraiment tous lunatiques. Il n'a même pas remarqué mon rouge au joues . Pendant qu'on corrigeait J'sais pu trop quoi, moi j'écrivait, Lol. Trop drôle, les profs sont vraiment tous incompétents dans mon école.Finalement, ça ne retarde pas du tout mes fics l'école XD. N'oubliez pas de m'écrire une tite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce One-Shot.

BeNaNe -xxx-

Je vous aime tous, ceux qui ont lut ma création tout droit venue de mon esprit affreusement pervers.

-


End file.
